Someone Special
by Team Zayla
Summary: They claimed that they hated each other. But every one around them knew that was a lie. Will they ever figure it out? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N My first fan fiction story. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing)  
**

CHAPTER 1

This is the life hold on tight and this is the dream its all you need you never know were your......

CHAD POV******

That's what my radio was playing when I woke up. It's one of my all time favorite Hannah Montana songs. I love this song because it reminds me that I worked hard to be were I am. Meaning it isn't easy being Chad Dylan Cooper plus I also love my life with my perfect hair.

While I'm sitting here after my nap in my dressing room my mind can't help but wonder to a cheerful brunette. I love how we have a love/hate relationship and how I sometimes wish it was only love.

Knock, knock

Portlyn is at the door telling me it's time for lunch. Portlyn is one of my best friends and she is one of the only people I am really nice to. I get up fixed my hair then left my dressing room.

In the cafeteria while I was walking with my steak to my table I looked at the Random's table my eyes met a certain person with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I ended up just standing there she stopped talking and stared into my eyes it was like a staring match. Both our cast turned and looked at what we were staring at, and they saw us staring at one another, Rico (I think that's his name) tried to get Sonny's attention but it didn't work.

**(A/N Review if you enjoyed! Please give honest opinion)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

In the cafeteria while we were eating lunch Mackenzie Falls were going to their table I turned around and looked at a certain blonde heartthrob. He looked right back at me, and somehow I got lost in his beautiful blue orbs. Nico tried to get my attention to no avail his hand waving in front of my face couldn't faze me. As our staring went on Chad dropped his tray on the floor making a loud clang, knocking me out of my trance. I started to blush and looked away feeling ridiculous although I was still watching him out of the corner of my eyes. He looked confused but recovered quickly and retreated back to his own table. My cast mates were staring at me, Tawni gave me a look that said 'we are so talking about this'.

I exhaled in dismay not wanting to go back to my dressing room. As I finished lunch Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the dressing room that we shared.

"When did you get so strong?" I asked rubbing my now bruised arm.

"Why were you and Chad Dylan Cooper checking each other out in the cafeteria?" she asked ignoring my question.

"Pshh! We weren't checking each other out" I lied in my unconvincing high voice.

Tawni gave me a knowing look "It's okay if you like him even if he's one of them" she made a disgusted face.

"Technically he isn't one of them" I explained "He is them" I clarified.

She rolled her eyes and gave me an annoyed look.

"Fine if I'll tell you the truth but you can't tell anyone" I caved.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" she said looking me in my eyes showing me she wasn't lying.

I dropped my gaze to the floor not wanting to see the dismay or excitement that she was showing.

"I like him" I muttered.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed victoriously.

"Shhh!" I said putting my hand over her mouth so I could finish "Even though he can be a real jerk sometimes he can also be really sweet and nice"

"Awww" she said when I released her "Well now I need to go talk to Chad" she stood.

"Why?" so I asked also standing.

"So I can hook you two up" she said in a duh fashion.

"Why would you do that?" I asked "He'd never like someone like me" I said feeling insecure.

"Why wouldn't he?" she asked.

"Because he's used to supermodels and gorgeous girls, not plain ones like me"

"Oh Sonny your not plain" she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Tawn- Did you just give me a complement?" I asked shocked.

A shocked look appeared on her face "I think I did" she said alarmed

I smiled "I think I'm finally starting to rub off on you" I said proudly.

She looked at me panicked and ran screaming out of the room.

Later on after Rehearsal

"Gather round everybody I've got an announcement!" Marshal called just as we finished the new sketch.

Everyone formed a circle around our balding director.

"Now for publicity the producers say we should have a contest" he started.

"What kind of contest?" Grady asked.

"He would tell us if you would be quiet" Zora snapped.

"No need to be hurtful" Grady whined.

"Yeah Z that was kind of cold" Nico commented.

Zora rolled her eyes "No one asked you for your two scents toothpick"

Before Nico could retort I changed the subject "What's wrong Zora you seem kind of tense"

"Sorry I just broke up with Holloway and I'm still kind of upset" she said sadly.

"Again?" Tawni asked.

"Can I finish my announcement?" Marshall asked irritated.

We all nodded.

"You and somebody else from Mackenzie Falls will be competing to win a talent show" he explained.

"Why Mackenzie Falls" Tawni whined "There are other shows on the lot"

"Yes but the producers don't like the public to think that both shows don't get along"

"We don't" I clarified.

Tawni smiled knowingly at me, but only for a second trying not to give anything away.

"Now here are your partners" he started to read the names off of his clipboard

Zora you are going to be the host so you don't need a partner.

Nico you're with Chloe

Tawni you're with Portlyn

Grady you're with Devon

And Sonny you're with Chad" he finished.

I was inwardly cheering but outwardly cursing.

Marshall looked at me stunned "Sonny what a vocabulary" and walked away.

I glanced at Tawni who was smug in the face. This was going to be one hell of a show.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad's POV

"That's a rap people!" I said when we finished the scene "Nice work everybody!" I called out "Except for you Chloe" I called her out.

"What do you mean?" she asked offended.

"When I say cry I mean cry. Not act like your crying. Even my dog wouldn't believe" I pointed out.

"Of course I acted like I was crying its called acting for a reason you know" she said getting an attitude.

"Mackenzie falls doesn't' act we are" I explained "The Randoms act. Maybe you should be on their show"

She rolled her eyes "Like you could replace me"

"You're still new the audience hasn't seen your face enough for it to matter" I gave her a devious look "So either you learn how to cry or I will have you out faster than you can roll your eyes" I threatened.

She had obviously lost "Sorry Chad I'll do better next time" she said in a monotone.

"Good girl. Now go practice crying!" I commanded pointing to her dressing room.

"Yes Chad" she said in an angry voice.

"I have a 'nouncment" Portlyn called stuttering over the big word.

"Too easy" I muttered to myself "About what Port?" I asked her.

"Mr. Condor gave me a paper and told me to read it to everybody" she explained.

"We don't have that kind of time" I joked.

She shoved me slightly "Very funny, if your so smart why don't you read it?" she gave me the clipboard.

"Fine" I said "Gather around everybody I have a 'nouncment" I said using Portlyn word.

She gave me a playful glare. Everybody crowded around us, all except Chloe.

"On September 18th the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random are going to have a talent show. But instead of two shows against each other it will be partners against partners. No two partners will be from the same show" I read smoothly "The reason for this is the producers don't like the public to pick sides in the Mack Falls and So Random feud. So they need us to work together despite our differences. The partners are:

Nico and Chloe

Tawni and Portlyn

Grady and Devon

Sonny and Chad"

The rest of the Mackenzie Falls set will be working behind the scenes" I finished smoothly. That's when it hit me.

"I'm going to work with Sonny" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Duh! You just read it off of the paper and it took you that long to figure it out" Portlyn teased "And you call me dumb"

I ignored her. "I'll be in my dressing room" I said absently.

"I didn't mean it Chad I was just kidding" she said trying to make amends.

"It's cool I'll talk to you later" I walked into my large dressing room and slammed the door.

Excitement ran through me, I have no idea what my feeling for Sonny meant but I was really happy I had a chance to find out. Boy this is going to be one hell of a talent show.

***

I had just finished my lobster when my phone rang. It was the producer of our show.

"Time to get back to shooting" he said sounding scared..

"Cool be there in five" I said sounding very mellow and hung up.

He was probably shocked. I usually snap him up when he tries to tell me what to do. But not today. I'm in too good of a mood.

Yesterday I got the best news of my life. I was told that I would get to work with Sonny in a talent show. The only girl who's opinion actually mattered to me. The only girl who made my heart race when she smiled. The only girl who-

"Chad we've got to get going" Devon said in the doorway.

Everyone else had already left. My cheeks heated up, I felt ridiculous I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I needed to act like it. Not get all mushy and soft like Paco and Shady over there sticking their heads under the mushy machine.

NOTE TO SELF: Never have any frozen yogurt from here.

"Yeah of course" I said slightly disheveled.

I got up and walked to the set with Devon and we started rehearsal.

"Lights!" I called.

"Lights" someone repeated fixing the lights.

"Camera!" I called

"Camera!" someone else repeated fixing the camera.

"Action!" I called.

"Action" I heard again and then the bell rang signaling that we were shooting.

"its okay Chloe don't mind Portlyn she's had a crush on me since kindergarten" I said holding her hand comforting.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Cut" someone announced and the bell rang again to say that we were done shooting.

"No one says cut but me- hi Mr. Condor" I said nervously realizing the man was standing right behind me "but me and you" I finished.

"Nice save" Portlyn whispered in my ear standing next to me.

Mr. Condor ignored me "You all know about the talent show correct?" he asked.

We all nodded.

"Rehearsal starts now. Everybody to stage 8" he said.

We all followed him to the stage requested.

I all but jumped out of my skin on the inside. I was finally going to work with Sonny.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny's Point Of View

In The Prop House

"So why did you and Holloway break up?" Nico asked Zora.

"He was so immature not ready for a real relationship" Zora articulated.

"This from a girl who lives in a coffin" Tawni muttered.

"What was that bottle blonde?" Zora asked.

Tawni gasped "Gremlin!" she accused pointing at the small girl.

"Oh it's on" Zora lunged at Tawni but was caught by Nico.

"Easy Z she's not worth it" he soothed still holding a struggling Zora.

Tawni gasped again and glared at Nico.

"She stall has post break up anger" he explained "Do you want to keep your eyes or not?"

She sat down and started to pout on the couch.

"Sonny aren't you going to say something?" Grady asked.

I was sitting on the bottom of the slide absently watching what my cast mates were doing.

"Huh? What?" I asked being snapped out of my daze.

"This is when you say we should stop fighting and were all friends here blah blah blah." Tawni said.

"I do not talk like that" I retorted.

"Yes you do" Everyone said at once.

I was about to say something when Marshall walked in.

"Come on everybody rehearsal time" he said gesturing out the door.

"I thought that we were done for the day" I said standing up.

"You are done rehearsing for So Random but you still have to work for the talent show" he explained "Now lets go!"

We walked down the stage hall with our balding director, Zora still glaring at Tawni and Tawni still pouting over Nico's comment.

I rolled my eyes; these people will fight over anything these days.

In stage 8 I saw all of the Mackenzie Fall people lying around doing nothing and looking bored. Portlyn especially she looked like she would kill to be anywhere but here.

Well this is going to be great. A bunch of drama snobs in one room who don't want to do anything. Isn't that just freaking wonderful?

"Well let's get started people" Marshall said loudly.

Portlyn popped her gum "You don't tell me what to do"

"Start rehearsing people" Mr. Condor said louder.

"Yes sir" Portlyn said respectfully.

I felt so bad for Marshall he couldn't hold a candle to Mr. Condor.

I walked over to where Chad was sitting.

"Sonny" he said.

"Chad" I said.

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Sonny"

I snapped out of our back and forth "We've got to get rehearsing"

"I won" he taunted.

I rolled my eyes "Seriously Cooper we have got to start finding something to do or were going to look like idiots on the stage. So what would you do if you weren't an actor?" I asked.

"That's easy modeling" he said cockily.

"Something that you could do at a talent show"

"I could model at a talent show. And you could do my wardrobe person. Yeah it's all coming together" he said with an imaginative face on.

I hit him on the shoulder "Be serious what else can you do"

"So you admit I could be a model" he accused. I made a face at him "Okay so I can play the guitar and sing a little bit" he admitted.

"That's perfect, I can sing a little too" I said getting an idea.

"How about we write two songs one for me one for you and one for me"

I pulled my song book out of my purse "I already write songs, maybe we can use some from here" I started flipping through it.

"Can I see it?" he asked. I handed it to him.

He opened it and started to flip through it.

"Sonny these are-"

**(A/N i wanted to end the story in a cliff hanger for suspense. i need your reviews should i keep writing.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chad's Point Of View

I flicked through the notebook that Sonny gave me and I was amazed. The songs were perfect I wouldn't change a thing about them and that was only what I got at glances.

"Sonny these are brilliant" I said in wonder.

"Wow thanks Chad" she said shyly.

"I'll be right back" I said handing her the notebook.

I walked out of the now crowded room and down the hallway to Stage 2 where Mackenzie Falls' magic happens. I walked through the prop room passed the stage and into my big dressing room. For about ten minutes I was going through drawers and looking under things until I found what I was looking for. A small red notebook with Chad written on the front in 6 year old writing.

I blew the dust off of the cover. I haven't taken this thing out since I became Chad Dylan Cooper and Just Chad became a distant memory. I sat on the floor and looked through it, Just Chad might not have been that popular but he had some great ideas. I didn't know how long it had been while I was just staring at it so when I finally came back to reality I acted like I hadn't just reminisced about being Just Chad. I walked halfway out the door and then came back in.

I went into my closet and rifled through clothing until I found what I hadn't seen in years. Christina, my old guitar, seeing her I almost felt like Just Chad again. I pulled her out of the mess of clothes that was my closet. I grabbed the matching strap off of the shelf above the clothes avalanche and walked out of my oversized dressing room. I went back into the crowded Stage 8 to see everybody staring at me.

I ignored the stares and walked through the tight packed groups of people and over to the also staring Sonny.

"What's that?" the brunette asked.

I handed it to the now excited Sonny.

"Chad these are…" she trailed off still looking through my book.

I couldn't read the expression on her face. I hung my head, I knew it Just Chad wasn't popular for a reason. I am so stupid to think-

"Awesome!"

"Really?" I asked she looked at me like I was a different person. Something clicked in my head. "Because I already knew that" I added cockily.

She rolled her eyes "So how about you play me something from your book and I'll play you something off of mine and we'll see which ones go together nicely" she proposed.

"Alright" I said starting to strum.

Playing Christina felt so familiar to me, I felt like Just Chad again.

I realized I had already started strumming without noticing. I started strumming randomly again and recognized the tune immediately.

"Oh that's nice what is that?" Sonny asked.

"It's -"


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny's Point of View.

"Oh that's something about the sunshine," Chad said.

"It's pretty, are they're any lyrics," I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

There was a long pause.

"Do you want to sing them for me?" I asked waiting for him to do something.

"Oh yeah. Um, can we do them somewhere privately,"

"Chad Dylan Cooper are you shy around your music?"

"No it's just getting really hot and stuffy in here and I would like to go into another room," he said defensively.

I wasn't buying it at all.

"Sure, whatever"

I took his hand and led him off to my dressing room, all eyes in stage 8 following us until we came out of the door.

When we finally came into my dressing room, Chad was doing something very strange.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said casually.

"You can let go of my hand now"

"Oh! Right, um so do you want to hear the song or what?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why we came in here,"

"Right…"

He started playing his guitar.

"_Wake up to the blue sky,  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride.  
Breakfast by the ocean,  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine.  
Every day's a dreaming California.  
Every night the stars come out to play.  
Wish that I could always feel this way._

_There's something about the sunshine, baby,  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light.  
Out of this world for the first time, baby,  
Oh, it's so right._

_There's something about the sunshine.  
There's something about the sun sh, sh, sh, sh, shine._

_In Hollywood rocking,  
In Malibu we hang out and chill.  
It's all about the shopping,  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills.  
Everywhere's a scene,  
And now we're in it.  
I don't wanna paint this town alone.  
When I see you smile I always feel at home._

_There's something about the sunshine, baby,  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light.  
L.A's. a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's so right._

_Now that you're here (now that you're here),  
It's suddenly clear (it's suddenly clear),  
Sun coming through,  
I never knew,  
Whatever I do,  
It's better with you!  
It's better with you!_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby (something about it),  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light).  
Out of this world for the first time, baby (yeah),  
Oh, it's so right (it's so right)._

_There's something about the sunshine, baby (something about it),  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light).  
Out of this world for the first time, baby (ohhh),  
Oh, it's so right (it's so right)._

_There's something about the sunshine, baby,  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light.  
L.A.'s a breeze with the palm trees swaying,  
Oh, it's so right."_

"So…?"

"I like it," I said nodding my head impressed with the blonde haired musician. Hoping that the look on my face didn't give away what I was really thinking.

"Then why do you look like that?" he asked.

Dammit.

"What do you mean?" I asked almost offended.

"The look on your face doesn't say what you said,"

There was a pause.

"You don't like it," he concluded and hung his head.

"No its not that, it's just that it doesn't seem like something _you _would right,"

"What does that mean?"

"Its down to earth, and fun, not superficial you know like you," I said in a matter-of-factly.

"Anyway Munro isn't it time for you to sing me a song?"

"Okay let me find one"

I went rifling through my book for only a second when I found the song I wanted to sing.

"Hand it over"

"Hand what over?" he asked.

"The guitar"

"Christina? Oh hell no"

"You named you're guitar?"

He paused "No"

But we both know he did.

He started to give it to me but then snatched back "Be very careful with her she's very old"

He duplicated his actions once more "And try not to break the strings they all mean something special to me"

I snatched the guitar out of his hands.

"Don't worry Chaddy I promise I won't hurt it"

"Her!"

"Okay" I started over "Chaddy I promise I won't hurt her"

"Yeah, yeah just get on with the song"

"Okay I'm strumming, I'm strumming"

I started to play one of my songs.


	7. Chapter 7

The song I sung was called:

"Lightweight"

The slightest words you said

Have all gone to my head

I hear angels sing in your voice

When you pull me close

Feelings I've never known

They mean everything

And leave me no choice

Light on my heart, light on my feet

Light in your eyes I can't even speak

Do you even know how you make me weak

I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise, please

You'll always be in reach

Just in case I need

You're there when I call

This is all so new

Seems too good to be true

Could this really be

A safe place to fall

Light on my heart, light on my feet

Light in your eyes I can't even speak

Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?

I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling down

Drowned in your love

It's almost all too much

Handle with care

Say you'll be there

Oh, I'm a lightweight

Better be careful what you say

With every word I'm blown away

You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight

Easy to fall, easy to break

With every move my whole world shakes

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart, oh

Falling apart.

While singing I closed my eyes. When I opened them Chad had a strange look on his face. There was an expression there that I couldn't quite read. Which was really weird considering I could always tell what emotion he was feeling by looking into his eyes.

Chad POV

While listening to Sonny sing I felt an amazing feeling come over me that I didn't understand. I hadn't realized it but I was staring and Sonny was looking back at me with a slight frown on her face. As if she was trying to figure what I was thinking. I needed to snap out of this trance she put me in.

I gave sonny a small smile and said, "Wow that was really good."

She looked at me, gave me her 1000-watt smile and said, "Chad Dylan Cooper giving me a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it Munroe." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Get a room you two," a voice interjected.

I looked over to see Chloe with her hands on her hips and smirking.

I gave her a dirty look. "Get a life Chloe."

"Don't talk to my girl like that!" Another voice interjected.

"Defend her all you want Rico she'll never go out with you." I shot back.

"He's not wrong," she said shrugging off the arm he put protectively around her shoulders.

She walked away while Rico followed, the later being very confused on what just happened.

I turned around to see Sonny frowning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have to be so mean," she said in a small voice.

"I wouldn't want to him to have false hope, now _that_ would be mean."

"You know what I mean Chad." she picked back up her papers and guitar. "You keep being so rude to everyone you won't have many friends in this world."

"I have friends!" I exclaimed trying to convince myself more than her.

She looked me dead in my eyes "No Chad, you have employees."

And with that she left practice and me without parting glance.

Back at my house I couldn't stop pacing while Sonny's words circulated in my head.

"Mary I have friends right?" I asked my maid.

Mary Alan, she had taken care of my family ever since I was born. The only time I remember not seeing Mary was when I was about eleven. For about three years she left to have a baby. In that amount of time we had a new maid Elly, she was a good maid I guess but she was no Mary. When I needed someone to help me part my hair Elly always did it wrong, she always parted it to the right when she knew I liked it on the left. She lied to me when I asked her if my b-bangs looked good and I ended up wearing those for 3 weeks. One time I even let her convince me that sweater vests were in, every time I think about that I shudder a bit. Anyway back to Mary she was always abrupt but honest and that's kind of what I loved her for. I never had to worry about any fakeness coming from her.

Mary looked up as if trying to recall. "Well you have- ..No you have a restraining order against her." She paused. "Maybe – No she was committed. Or maybe… no she has a restraining order against you."

I face palmed "Oh God."

"Sorry hon I can't think of anyone- Oh wait! What about that Sunshine girl?"

"Sonny?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed recollection obviously filling her mind of all the stories I've told.

"She hates me." I said solemnly.

Mary's face fell "Oh…well figures."

"What do you mean?" I asked offended.

"Chad honey I love you but you are one of the biggest douches in Hollywood," she said picking up her duster.

"You think I'm a douche?" I asked surprised.

"To other people sweetie. You act right around here."

"That's what Sonny said to me too." I looked up at Mary "Not in those exact words obviously but she said I was mean too and she insinuated that I didn't have many friends. And by your count she was right."

"Have you ever tried being nice?" she offered reaching up to dust the top of the awards shelf.

"Nice?"

"You know that thing that most people around here are not."

"Its L.A. what do you expect? Anyway nice huh? I can be nice."

"You? I give you four days of trying to be nice before you explode," she chuckled.

I got up off of the couch "I'll take that bet."

She raised her eyebrows "Make it a week and you've got yourself a deal."

"If I win?"

"I'll help you get that Sonny girl."

"What makes you think I want her?" I asked taken aback.

She looked over the brim of her glassed at me and I already knew that there was no hiding anything from her.

"And when you lose?" she asked.

"You get a week off with pay while I do all of your work."

She smiled cockily "You've got yourself a deal Mr. Cooper." She put down her duster and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I walked up the stairs into my room "I am so doomed." I said falling back into my bed.

**A/N Sorry this chappy is like a million years late. We love you forever if you're still reading this. We're determined to finish this story so bear with us! This story is for true Channy lovers like us. Please read and review, we'd appreciate it so much!**

**-Team Zayla  
**


End file.
